Oscura Locura
by Alcatraces
Summary: En el mundo, es muy raro que una familia tenga mellizos, mucho mas raro que los mellizos sean idénticos, era mal visto, ya que presagiaba pecado, castigo, y locura. Tom/Harry/Gallert. Dark Harry


**Descarga de responsabilidad:** si los personajes fueran míos, créanme Voldemort no hubiese perdido y Harry no estaría del lado de la Luz, pero como nada de lo anterior paso, todo pertenece a **JK Rowling **la gran autora de la Harry Potter.

**Advertencia: **esta historia, para todo aquel que no se halla dado cuenta, esta clasificada como M, ósea, menores no lean! Y todo aquel, al que no le gusten historias con lenguaje elevado y muy probable por no decir posible escenas de sexo, por favor absténgase de seguir.

**Resumen: **En el mundo, es muy raro que una familia tenga mellizos, mucho mas raro que los mellizos sean idénticos, era mal visto, ya que presagiaba pecado, castigo, y locura. Tom/Harry/Gallert. Dark Harry.

**Autor/a: **Antes de que pregunten no la historia no es fem Harry, en esta historia el se vestirá tanto como hombre como mujer, la razón se vera mas adelante, obviamente, también es yaoi! ( relación entre hombres), por lo que a todo aquel que no le gusta este genero, por favor absténgase de seguir, y muy posible por no decir probable trío. Con todas las aclaraciones ya echas, sólo me queda decirles gracias por leer.

* * *

**Oscura Locura**

**Prologo:**

Matices naranjas, rosas, rojos y lilas cubrían el cielo escoses, anunciando el fin de una tranquilo y caluroso día de verano, los rallos del sol bañando las colinas, el lago de aguas oscuras durante el día, iluminado con los colores del atardecer, en las orillas de lago un profundo, comenzaba el nacimiento de un oscuro bosque, dándole un toque vibrante de magia a todo el paisaje. Tal paisaje, seria un esteriotipo de un cuanto de hadas muggle, eso pensaba un viejo hombre de cabellos canosos largos, larga barba blanca, y brillantes ojos azules mientras observaba el paisaje desde la ventana de la torre mas alta, del imponente castillo frente al gran lago.

Albus Dumbledor, el actual director de la reconocida escuela de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña (y muchos otros títulos) a sus ciento veinte años recién cumplidos se podría decir que su vida ya estaba echa, que no le quedaba nada mas por hacer, que este hombre de cara de abuelo solo se dedicaría a disfrutar sus años de vejez, dejándoles a las nuevas generaciones la gran carga de construir un futuro mejor y lleno de paz. O eso es lo que todo el mudo quería pensar.

En realidad este hombre de larga barba blanca y grises cabellos, a sus ciento veinte años, recién estaba comenzando su gran reinado, pues el era después de todo, el vencedor de los dos magos oscuros mas temidos de sus épocas, mentor del gran héroe de guerra, el niño profetizado, Neville Longbottom, y el gran líder de los magos de la Luz.

Pensando en esto último el mago dio un suspiro de alivio, pues todo lo que ah logrado hasta ahora, no solo fue gracias a sus grandes manipulaciones a nivel mundial, sino a su gran suerte hace veinte años cuando, gracias a Merlín, la vida lo puso delante de su actual profesora de Adivinanzas, Sybill Trelawer, la farsante adivina, que para llamar su atención, soltó esa absurda profecía, que le dio la idea mas grande de toda su vida, y aunque el esperaba poder tomar como chivo expiatorio un hijo de la línea principal de Griffindor, que en ese entonces eran los descendientes del matrimonio Potter, como estos no presentaban signos de ningún embarazo para esas fechas, se tubo que conformar con el inútil Hufflepuff que es el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom.

Pero bueno no todo sale como uno quisiera, en algunos casos solo ahí que improvisar, bien gastadas estaba las lagrimas de Fénix con la que baño al muchacho la noche en la que Lord Voldemort lo fue a matar y el echo de que halla hechizado al sombrero seleccionador para que el chico fuera a Griffindor y no echara a perder la imagen del "niño héroe" fue una de las soluciones que se le ocurrió en esos momento.

"fue por el bien común" – se dijo en vos alta y con una sonrisa mientras atravesando la oficina llena de chucherías de colores chillones y cuadros de antiguos directores pasados.

Pero hoy fue un buen día para estar pensando en esas cosas, y ahora la noche prometía mejorar, ya que hoy en el Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, se celebraba en una gran fiesta en su honor, pues quien no quiere agradecerle al gran Albus Dumbledore, Líder de la Orden del Fénix, que hoy se cumplan tres años del Paz y el reinado de la Luz.

* * *

El Ministerio de Magia estaba adornado de Rojo y Dorado, en el centro, una enorme fuente de agua en la cual se podía ver la figura de un viejo mago de larga barba, que en su hombros derecho se colocaba un ave Fénix la cual cada unos pocos minutos agitaba sus alas, del lado izquierdo se paraba un joven mago de cara redonda y al que se le distinguía en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rallo.

Las personas que salían de las chimeneas de fuego verde, iban vestidas con sus mejores ropas. Vestidos largos de colores vivos, peinados a la última moda mágica, y capas doradas lucían todas las mujeres que estaban presentes en el Atrio del lugar, los hombres por el contrario vestían túnicas un poco mas serias de colores opacos pero con capas de un vivo color Rojo, mezclados rodando la gran fuente.

Un hombre de contextura redonda, de no mas de un metro sesenta, de túnicas lilas oscuros y obligatoria capa roja, el actual ministro de magia, Cornelius Freud. Con movimientos torpes el mago llevo su varita a la garganta susurrando unas palabras, su vos comenzó a razonar por todo el salón.

"Buenas noches magos y brujas respetables de esta comunidad, como su actual ministro, tengo el honor de presentarles esta noche a nuestros invitados de honor, los miembros de la Orden del Fenix y su gran líder Albus Percibal Brian Dumbledor ! "–

Alrededor de la fuente comenzaron a aparecer personas vestidas túnicas blancas, entre las que se podían distinguir los miembros del clan Weasley, con sus características melenas rojas, un hombre de tez oscura, rapado y con un aro de hueso en la nariz Kingsley Shacklebolt, una muchacha de cabellos color fucsia quien iba tomada de la mano de un hombre rubio con bigote, Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, alado de la pareja un hombre de largos cabellos negros ojos grises penetrantes, pómulos altos, Sirius Black, del otro lleno de cicatrices, pata de palo, bastón y el ojo mágico derecho girando en todas las direcciones, la mayoría de los profesores de la renombrada escuela Howarts, junto al clan Weasley se destacaba un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro, junto a una mujer mayor quien lo sostenía por los hombros, Angusta y Neville Longbottom.

Al frente de todas las personas vistiendo una tunica de color rosa y naranja se encontraba el renombrado líder de la Orden del Fénix.

"Buenas noches queridos amigos, tres años han pasado, tres años hace que no vemos a muchos de nuestros amigos, colegas, familiares que hemos perdido en los lagos años de esa terrible guerra" – hizo una pequeña pausa para poder mirar a la multitud presente - "pero, a pesar de todo podemos honrar sus memorias y decir que hoy esas personas descansan en paz, gracias a que un día como hoy ellas pudieron al fin ver sus sueños realizados, por eso propongo el primer brindis de la noche, para todos ellos" – al terminar de hablar, levanto una copa hacia el publico, quienes brindaban con copas similares para después beber a la salud de las personas mencionadas.

Pero antes de poder continuar, las luces que iluminaban la gran sala desaparecieron, dejando el gran salón en una penumbra verdosa debido a las chimeneas que iluminaban desde las paredes. Los miembros de la Orden desenfundaron sus varitas, sacándole provecho a la posición elevada intentaron divisar la causa del apagón. Pero tan rápido como se apagaron las antorchas, el salón volvió a iluminarse, y debido al silencio de la multitud, podía distinguirse, una risa, larga desquiciada, pero que por el grado de la vos parecía femenina.

" Enserio, mis queridos, ese es el hombre del que todo el mundo esta hablando,"- todos los presentes comenzaron a buscar la voz, que ahora en vez de maniaca y desquiciada, era dulce y un poco mas gruesa que la de una mujer, el ojo mágico de Alastor detecto la presencia en el techo, justo donde comenzaba a formarse, un balcón dentro de una bruma de color negro – " tengo que admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada"-

En el momento, que la bruma desapareció, se podían distinguir tres personas sentadas en el balcón, en el medio, lo que parecía ser la mujer de no mas de veinte años, de largos cabellos negros desordenados y que en las puntas terminaban con pequeñas ondulaciones, tez pálida y labios gruesos delineados en rojo, sus ojos cubiertos por un antifaz de lo que parecía oro con detalles en rojo y negro, llevaba un vestido de corset rojo oscuro, con detalles en negro y una falda a juego larga, a sus lados había dos jóvenes, que debían estar también en torno a su edad, el de la derecha, alto, de cabellos castaño oscuro, tez de un color crema y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, iba vestido con unas túnicas negras con detalles en verde, el de la izquierda, dos centímetros mas bajo que el anterior, tez dorada por el sol, cabellos rubios , y ojos azules afilados, vestido como su compañero, con túnicas negras, pero con detalles en azul. Los tres mantenían su postura elegante, perteneciente a reyes, y su mirada fija en la multitud a sus pies.

En el momento en que Albus Dombledore poso sus ojos en la muchacha, supo que se trataba de alguien de mucho poder, pero no sabia de quien se trataba, pero, por el contrario, a sus dos compañeros si, porque el muchacho de la derecha, no era otro que Tom Malvolo Riddle, su antiguo alumno, y conocido como Lord Voldemort, y el de la izquierda, aquel joven era, su viejo amigo, quien debería estar en su edad, pero que ahora presentaba la misma apariencia que cuando lo conoció por primera vez, ese joven rubio no era otro que Gallert Grindelwald, y por primera vez en muchos años, cuando volvió a enfocar a los tres jóvenes, al gran líder de la luz, se encontró temblando.

* * *

**N/A: **bueno dependiendo si les a gustado, sus comentarios son muy agradecidos, si tienen alguna sugerencia también son bienvenidas, y si por una casualidad se me paso algún error ortográfico, mis disculpas. En fin espero que sea de su agrado lo que leyeron y que quieran que continué con esta historia.

_ Alcatraces_


End file.
